Feeling Safe
by Silver Unicorn
Summary: Sora's been acting strange, and Riku will do anything for Sora, but will this cost him him life? SoraRiku yaoi. Chapter 2 finally up!
1. Default Chapter

Feeling Safe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts peoples if I did I'd be very rich then I wouldn't have to write this fanfic.  
  
Authors notes: This is my first male/male intercourse story I've ever written. So please do not flame! R&R please!! I know the title is retarded, but I couldn't think of a good one.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Riku grumbled as he leaned against the smooth bark of the paopu tree. He glanced at his pocket watch before he angrily shoved it back into his large side pocket. It wasn't like Sora to be late for their morning jog. Every morning ever since they were little, they would sneak out of their houses and take a jog around the island. Then they'd watch the sunrise together, it was tradition for them. But ever since Sora beat the heartless, and restored the worlds back to normal, he's been acted pretty depressed and distant. Riku stared into the dark and cloudy sky; in the distance he could hear the faint sound of thunder.  
  
" I can't stay here and wait for Sora, if I do it will start to rain. I guess I'll have to go on without him." Riku mumbled as he ran his slender fingers threw his silky mercury hair. He started to jog at a normal speed, and then he picked up the pace. The wind started to pick up showing that a storm was definitely coming. It howled angrily as it pressed it's self against Riku chest, causing him to put more weight into his steps. He pressed on refusing to stop until he finished his jog. He turned sharply as he rounded to corner, causing him to lose his footing, and fall face first into the sand. He thought how stupid he looked, face buried in the sand his long limbs sprawled out like his he was making a sand angel. He picked him self up and tried to dust the sand from his pants, and remove the grains from his fine hair. He cursed lightly once he found that he pockets were filled with sand. A loud clap of thunder split threw the sky causing Riku to jump and turn around quickly. What he saw made his eyes go wide in confusion maybe . even worry. It was Sora, and he was standing on the edge of the dock staring blankly into the violently churning sea. Riku stood motionless, planted in his spot as he stared at Sora's delicate form. The wind teasing his wild brown hair, the slight curve of his hips, the way his shirt griped loosely to his shoulders. Sora was hauntingly beautiful, and it scared Riku how much the elements made Sora gleam with shear beauty. Rain started to fall lightly upon to two forms; the eerie silence between them was broken by another clap of thunder.  
  
" S-Sora? " Riku weakly called. Another long silence, Sora didn't respond or even show that he heard him. Riku tried again this time he talked louder thinking Sora didn't hear him. " Hey Sora! Did you forget about our jog today? I waited for about 20 minutes and no show. "  
  
More silence, Sora continued to stare almost zombie like into the sea. Riku started to make his way to the brown haired boy, something can't be right.he never acted like this. The weather began to get more violent by the second, and the waves crashed heavily onto the shore.  
  
" Come on Sora lets go inside." Riku pleaded as he started to walk faster. Sora hung his head and slowly leaned towards the edge of the dock, the rain started to force itself down harder on the two boys causing it to sting their skin. Riku's hair stuck stubbornly to his neck, and his clothes started to weigh him down from being so wet.  
  
" SORA!" Riku screamed as he ran out onto the dock slipping and nearly breaking his legs, he lay on the wet dock eyes still fixed to the young boy. A large wave threw its self into the air, aiming it's self right at Sora. The boy didn't finch he stared down the wave, letting it get closer to him until the water fell on top of him pulling him from the dock into the sea. Riku watched in horror, as Sora was drug under the turning waves. Without thinking and little care for himself Riku jumped in after Sora. He fought the waves as he tried to keep his head above the water. The waves invited him to his death, and the current griped his legs wanting him to play.  
  
" Sora SORA!! WHERE ARE YOU!!? " He sputtered splitting water from his mouth. As if by a shear miracle he spotted Sora floating unconscious on the waves. He swam and kicked as hard as humanly possible to Sora. He wasn't going to give up not here not now! Sora started to stink into the dark waves as the sea chuckled at earning its new occupant. Suddenly he resurfaced along with Riku, who had a hold of Sora by his waist, he started to make his way back to shore which wasn't very easily done Sora was dead weight upon him and since there was a storm this made it even worse. The sea wasn't going to let Riku go without a fight; it sent a wave down on him with bits of driftwood in it. Riku cried out in pain almost letting go of Sora as the spikes of wood that wedged itself stubbornly into his chest and legs.  
  
" Will not give up.I will not let Sora down!" He cried as fresh blood ran down his forehead stinging his eyes. The sea gave up on having Sora it had no interest in this boy anymore, it spat Riku and Sora to the shore disgusted with the two boys. Riku lie in the sand that has turned to mud, he breathed heavily thanking God he was alive. He turned to Sora and froze in horror when he touched the young boys chest. No pulse.he wasn't breathing. Riku grasped Sora shoulders and tried to shake him awake.  
  
" Sora wake up! Please you've got to you can't die!! You..can'..t di..e.." Fresh tears ran hotly down his face and mixed with the rain as Riku stared into the young boys face. He rested his left hand on Sora's chest and his other on top of his left. He pushed down a couple time's on his chest with his hands before he forced his lips to Sora's pushing air. no it wasn't that.pushing life into the younger boy. Riku closed his eyes removing his hands from his Sora's chest to his waist and pulling Sora closer to him. His warm lips against the cold lifeless one's, the longing to remain like this forever filled Riku. He wasn't just saving Sora he was saving his Sora. He pulled away; the faint sound of a heartbeat seemed to drown out all other sounds around the two. He smiled weakly, pulling Sora close to him so he could take in every essence of the boy, and feel Sora slow rhythm tic heart beat. His chest sticky with blood stained Sora's soft skin.  
  
" Live my Sora.live." He said before his eyes slowly closed. Leaving to two boys against each other laying in the sand.  
  
To be continued..  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Well wasn't that kind of cheesy? Oh well, it's late and I'm tried.I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can! Please review! I need to know if I'm any good at all! Thank you! Till next time Ja ne! 


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2 Awakening  
  
Authors Notes: Wahoo. This chapter took forever for me to put up. Number 1 school started again and I've been up to my neck in crap to do .Number 2 I've been too darn lazy. Thanks for the reviews, and I'd like to thank Darkwater for getting me back on track with this story! Thanks Darkwater love ya lots! And thank you people for all the reviews and being so patent for me to continue!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sora or Riku. If I did I'd be like " WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" I feel so cold.where is that warmth that was beside me I need it." Sora groaned he longed for that warmth to come back and intertwine it's self within him. It made him feel like he was at home; it made him feel safe. Whatever it was he wanted it to come back, to graze his lips once again and make he feel complete. He shifted his weight to the side, burring his face into the clean smelling sheets. He ran his hand down the side of the bed feeling the soft fabric underneath of him, letting the blankets entwine themselves between bandaged fingers. Wait a minute. he was on a bed? What happened to beach, where was he?  
  
Sora moaned as he turned on his back. He scrunched up his nose before opening his light blue orbs; it took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the room. It was small, with a dull color of off white painted to the walls. The room reeked of medicine and sickness. A low beeping sound was heard echoing in the room. He sat up slowly taking in the new surroundings, a slight tug pulled at his lower arm caused him to whimper in pain. His quivering bandaged fingers traveled down feeling a flexible tube injected into his arm. His eye's widened it had finally hit him; he looked around frantically as his breathing became ridged and scared. Throwing the covers aside violently, he forced himself to climb out of bed. Once his feet came in contact with the floor below his sore muscles gave way. Sora being unable to stand fell forward, causing to tube to rip it's self from his limb. The pained cry from the youth echoed in the hallway, making a few heads turn.  
  
A tall man with kind brown eyes skidded into the room. He was obviously a doctor because he wore a long white coat, and tag saying Doctor Segno on his chest. He rushed over to Sora whose blood stained the floor; a few shots were heard before other men flew into the room. Sora yelped once a needle pierced his skin, his vision instantly burred and his limps relaxed to feeling of the heavy drugs making their way in his veins. He groaned before passing out on the floor. A few patrons in wheelchairs shock their heads in disbelief of the stupid boy trying to run off. Their idle chitchat caught the ears of any of the passing nurses.  
  
" I heard there's two of 'em. The other one's worse." One of the old men said.  
  
" Indeed I've heard it also. They say they found them laying on the beach after the storm passed." Another inquired.  
  
" It's really a shame." The old man answered sighing.  
  
Sora stood on the edge of the dock staring blankly into a peaceful sunset. A sudden burst of wind cased his hair to blow back. He turned seeing Riku standing behind him, a pained expression was present across his face.  
  
" Riku.?" Sora asked questionably as a frown found it's way to his lips.  
  
" Sora.please.. help me.." His words were soft. Sora couldn't speak, he felt as if his tongue was filling up his whole mouth. He gasped watching two thin streams of tears run down Riku's face. He reached out extending his arm his fingers quivering. Riku closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around his chest before he slowly starting to fad away.  
  
" RIKU WAIT!" Sora pleaded running for his friend. He grabbed for retreating form, yet it was no use he was gone leaving Sora alone. He wept silently falling to his knees. " RIKU don't leave me alone! Please.."  
  
Sora snapped awake with cry, and sat up startled. His pajamas were wet and drenched with sweat. His eyes were red from crying.  
  
" Ah so the little trouble marker is finally awake. What a light sleeper you are! " A voice rang out sarcastically across the room. Sora wiped his tears from his eyes and focused on a man sitting in a chair across from him. It was the same man who ran in first when he fell from the bed. " I see that you slept well." He said picking up a clipboard from the edge of Sora's bed. Sora mind raced questions filled his head making him squint and groan. The doctor chuckled at Sora's light headache. " They found you on the beach after the storm next to another boy and quickly brought you here." He said almost reading Sora's mind.  
  
" WHERE"S RIKU!? IS HE ALL RIGHT?! " Sora demanded making the doctor jump back in surprise. The doctor flipped through the charts and cleared his throat.  
  
" Ah yes Riku.. They've just taking him out of surgery. He's still in critical. It seems that his left leg was fractured, and they had to remove large pieces of wood from his chest." Sora shivered at hearing this. Riku was hurt, no he was worse then hurt he was terrible pain because of him and his foolishness. He bit back tears refusing to cry in front of this man.  
  
" I must see him." He firmly said his eyes affixed to the blankets.  
  
" Your in no condition to even walk, and no visitors." The doctor answered smugly. Sora could have sworn he saw a grin run a crossed the mans face " Get sleep and rest up." He said closing the door behind him. Sora cursed lightly turning a hard angry gaze towards the window. The stars shinned dully and the moon danced its way in the sky. The stars soon joined like they haven't had a care in the world. 'Go see him.' They sang twirling their partners gracefully. Sora's thoughts of anger turned soft.  
  
" Riku.." He whispered. " I'm coming for you."  
  
Author: Well what do you think? Please Review!! 


End file.
